


a rabbit as king of the ghosts

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RG02 wants to go out honest with his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a rabbit as king of the ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> It was pointed out to me that while the Royal Guards aren't together in pacifist/neutral runs until you set them up, their CHECK text in genocide run refers to them as lovers.

For once, it isn’t the burning heat of Hotland and the weight of his armor that’s making RG02 sweat.

He and RG01 are on patrol together, as always. Less as always, monsters are being evacuated all around them. Alphys is doing well at getting people to leave in an orderly manner, which can’t be easy considering the reason why they’re escaping to safety.

The human shouldn’t be here yet. The human shouldn’t get here at all, really: Undyne should stop them before they reach Hotland. But just in case, they’re on patrol, and they’ll be on patrol until the state of emergency is called off or they encounter the human.

RG02 hopes it’ll be the former. He doesn’t want to think about what will happen if it’s the latter, because he’s not that good at deluding himself.

RG01 is a bundle of nervous energy next to him, speaking even more rapidly than usual. “So, like, Alphys is doing super well at this, don’t you think? And it’s weird, ‘cause she’s just been locked up in her lab for ages. But I guess when push comes to shove she’s got what it takes, huh? Now I know what Undyne sees in her-”

“...01,” RG02 says.

RG01 stops and perks his ears to listen. No matter how talkative he is, he always listens to RG02. That’s one of the things that RG02 likes about him.

That’s one of the things that RG02 loves about him.

“Can I be honest with you?” RG02 asks.

“Sure, bro!” RG01’s head bobs in a nod. “You can always be honest with me. We’re pals, right?”

“We might die today.” RG02’s voice shakes a little when he says it. RG01 stops in his tracks. “...I don’t want to die while I’m hiding things from you.”

It’s one of the longest sentences he’s said in a while. Every word of it is important.

“H-hey, I’m sure if there’s anything you’re not telling me, you’ve got a reason,” says RG01. RG02 notices he’s not addressing the first part.

“...Take your helmet off?” he asks, softly.

RG01 does. His ears look as soft as ever, and RG02 is nearly overcome by the urge to pet them. Nearly, but he has more important things to do right now.

RG02 pulls off his helmet too, and leans toward him. Their armor bumps, but he can just reach RG01’s face, and that’s good enough to gently, softly press his lips to his.

RG01 stares at him for a moment, stunned, before slowly returning the kiss. His mouth is a little better arranged for it, less toothy, but no matter what kind of body he had RG02 would still want to be here with him, doing this, right now.

Just, perhaps with less deadly circumstances surrounding them.

They pull away at the same time: always in sync, even like this. RG01 is wide-eyed, but smiling.

“Bro... I’ve been wanting to tell you that for ages.”

He smiles a little, too. “...Sorry I waited.”

Around them, people are still passing by, all trying to stay calm. RG02 faces forward. “...Back to patrolling.”

“Y-yeah, patrolling.” RG01 puts his helmet back on. “If we run into them, we’ll destroy them with our team attacks!”

RG02 knows they won’t. He can’t be happy in this situation; he doesn’t think anyone could be. But, at least if it comes to that, he can go out honest with his own feelings, and with the person he loves.

So that’s something.


End file.
